


Among the Peonies

by mutinoushazard



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Op, Post-Op Trans Character, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Tension, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutinoushazard/pseuds/mutinoushazard
Summary: Okay so writing trans!Dedue in a relationship with Mercedes has been in my mind for a while, so I decided to start writing it. Buuuuuuuuttt since I have a brain fart and can't come up with more than my two paragraphs, I'm just gonna post what I have and come back to it later once my fingers know what they're doing.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 7





	Among the Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so writing trans!Dedue in a relationship with Mercedes has been in my mind for a while, so I decided to start writing it. Buuuuuuuuttt since I have a brain fart and can't come up with more than my two paragraphs, I'm just gonna post what I have and come back to it later once my fingers know what they're doing.

It was gardening day for Dedue. Already on his knees in the dirt as he sifted through the soil, plucking out any deformities and weeds alike. It was a particularly hot day and he was only an hour into his 4 hour schedule when he contemplated removing his shirt to prevent it from getting too damp with sweat. Mulling it over wasn’t too hard to do, and within the next few minutes, he’d peeled it off and left it folded on a chair next to the boxed-in garden he was tilling. It was a hefty 78 degrees Fahrenheit and still climbing; barely after midday, only 12:30pm, not even the hottest time of the day yet. Dedue grunts from an especially hard tug he gives one of the dandelions, flexing his wrist and sighing soon after the weed pops free.

“Wish these would grow somewhere else instead of around my favorite poppies..” 

Not a few minutes after he’d gone back to work, Mercedes wandered into the greenhouse for her own chores; watering the plants wouldn’t take long, it never did for her. Something about her efficiency and care for the plants allowed Mercedes to water them and leave them thriving for the next watering after a mere fifteen minutes. But outside of the watering, she didn’t have much left on her plate besides tending to the horses, which she always did on Fridays. And since it was only Tuesday, Mercedes decided to lounge around the garden while she watered, taking care to step over the hose and other offending gardening tools whenever they got in her way.

[No it wasn’t because Dedue was shirtless, ahaha, why would you think that, she’s just admiring this eastern tiger swallowtail butterfly floating past- god, look at his back rippling...]

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
